College, Marriage, and Kids
by unknown01
Summary: Ashley and Spencer have been close for so long, but apart for what seems like forever. Spencer visits Ashley in college and so much more happens to complicate their lives. Spashley. R&R Please. M for some language and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley roamed the halls of Rider University. She stared down at her phone, waiting for the one phone call. The call that would make or break everything that she worked so hard for. She leaned against her dorm room door and sighed. "Maybe it won't be today." She placed the phone in her pocket and walked back in. "I mean, I still have a few more days till this is all over." Her voice was a bit shaky as her nerves started to get the best of her. Ashley decided that laying down in bed and taking a nap would be best. She laid down on the crappy college mattress and closed her eyes, her dreams full of what she wanted most at the point.

A few hours later, Ashley woke to the vibration of her cell phone. She fished through her pocket and picked up on the last ring. "Hello?" No answer. "Hello?" Again, no answer. The phone beeped as the call ended. "Fuck!" Ashley sat up and looked around her empty room. Her roommate was gone for the weekend and all her friends were off doing things with their boyfriends or girlfriends. She sighed as she looked down at her phone. "Why didn't you say something?" Tears started to fill her eyes, but she quickly shook her head to get rid of them. "There is no use crying over this. She will call again….I hope."

Ashley was studying a bit for her Philosophy test and got another phone call. She quickly jumped at her phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Ashley?" A nervous voice replied.

"Yea, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I was wondering if you were still considering moving back home. I miss you."

Ashley smiled a bit. "I miss you too. But you know that I can't just leave school like this. I need to at least finish out the year.

There was a sigh on the other end. "Well, what if I come to you?"

Ashley's face brightened. "Oh my god, really? You have no idea how much that would mean to me."

The person on the other end smiled. "I'll get the next flight to Jersey."

"I love you Spencer." Ashley smiled and laid down on her pillow.

"I love you too Ashley." The two of them hung up and Ashley jumped up and down screaming happily. A few people who lived in her hall knocked on the door to make sure she was alright. She laughed as she told them what was going on and they all congratulated her. Ashley locked her room door and stared down at the ring on her finger. "So close, yet still so far."

_Ashley had just woken up from another one of her nightmares. Lucky for her, Spencer was right there to comfort her. She felt around in her pocket, making sure the small box was still with her._

"_What are you doing Ash?" Spencer asked, wondering why her hands weren't the ones in Ashley's pants. _

"_Just looking for something." Ashley smiled a bit nervously. She pulled out the black box and held it up to Spencer. "I know it's only been a year, and I know we have out petty problems. And I know that this is in now way shape or form romantic. But Spence…" Ashley opened the small box. "Will you marry me?"_

_Spencer looked at her in total shock and looked down at the beautiful and simple ring that Ashley had for her. "Ash…" Ashley looked down and pulled the box away. "Wait Ash, don't put it away. I need to make sure it fits." Ashley beamed and kissed Spencer deeply._

"_Oh Spencer, don't scare me like that!" They smiled and laughed, hugging and kissing each other. _

"_Ya know, funny thing is," Spencer reached into her drawer and pulled out a box. "I was planning on asking you too." Ashley started to tear up as they exchanged engagement rings with one another. _

Ashley smiled as she thought back on the two month old memory. "I miss you so much Spence. More than anyone can guess."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Quite surprised at how many people actually read the first chapter. I'm not too good at length. So yea, sorry. Lol.**

A day passed and Ashley was sitting in her freshman English class which she despised with every fiber of her being. Her eyes watched her cell phone as she waited for a phone call from Spencer letting her know that she was either coming or there. Eventually the brunette did as she always did – fall asleep in the middle of class. Class ended and Ashley was shaken awake by the guy behind her. She turned to him and thanked him. He offered to walk her back to her dorm and she smiled. "Sure, I'd love some company."

"Cool." He took her books and walked with Ashley out of the building. She learned that his name was Aaron and she quickly realized that he had a thing for her. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat tonight at Dalys Dining Hall with me." He smiled hopeful.

Ashley took her books as they got to her dorm. "I would love to. I'll meet you outside at six?" He nodded and walked away smiling. Ashley rolled her eyes and smiled, swiping her card through the reader so she could get into the building. She walked the flight of stairs to her floor and almost didn't feel her phone vibrating in her pocket. "Hello?" Ashley asked as she picked up the phone.

"Ash! Come get me! I don't like being in the parking lot alone." Spencer said in a playful but still kind of scared way.

"Where are you?" She unlocked her door and threw her stuff down on the bed.

"I'm in front of something called the Bart Ludeke Center." Ashley laughed as Spencer pronounced it wrong, like every other new person to Rider. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'll be there soon." Ashley hung up and shook her head smiling. She grabbed her keys and ran out of the building and towards the center. Spencer heard someone coming her way and had no time to react as her fiancé jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Oh my god I missed you so much."

Spencer smiled and hugged her back. "Me too Ash, me too." They looked at each other and kissed deeply, not caring who saw. It lasted for a while and then Spencer pulled away softly, remembering that they needed to breath. The two smiled and held hands as they walked back towards the dorm. "So how has it been here without me?" Spencer asked as she entwined her fingers with Ashley's.

"It's been hard." Ashley smiled a bit sadly and leaned her head against the blonde's shoulder. "You have no idea how happy you have made me by coming down here. I have missed being with you so much."

"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. But you know how busy school gets." Ashley nodded with understanding. "I have a week break so I plan on staying during the whole thing. Is that ok with you?"

The brunette stopped walking and looked at her girlfriend smiling. "Seriously!?" Spencer nodded and Ashley jumped into her arms once more. "I love you so fucking much! This is going to be the best week ever!"

Hours flew by as the couple sat in Ashley's dorm room talking, kissing, and doing oh so much more. Six o'clock rolled around and Ashley completely forgot about her plans with Aaron. Soon enough, in the middle of a heated make out session, her phone started to ring. "Spence, I need to get it."

Spencer stopped her and held her arms above her head. "Not until I'm done with you." Spencer nibbled at Ashley's neck, a very well-known weak spot.

Ashley held back a small moan and tried to fight off her fiancé. "Seriously….I need to get it." She let out a deep moan as Spencer bit into her neck. "Fuck Spence."

The blond looked down at her and grinned. "Shouldn't the word 'me' be in the middle of those two?" Ashley looked back up at her and considered it but shook her head. Spencer let her go and got up annoyed. "What the hell Ash? I come all this way and you don't want to touch me?"

"That's not it hun. I made dinner plans with someone. Please don't be mad at me." Well, of course. How the hell could Spencer stay mad at Ashley for long? The brunette picked up her phone and sighed at the missed call. She quickly hit the call back button and smiled when Aaron picked up the phone. Spencer sat down on her bed and listened in to one side of the conversation. "Hey…Yea, I'm sorry, I was kind of tied up….No, not literally." A light blush grew on her face. "My fiancé is actually here with me, can she join?...Awsome. Thanks. See you soon." Ashley smiled more and hung up the phone. She looked up at Spencer smiling. "Hungry?"

**WAH! The shortness! Yes, I love leaving cliffhangers. They are fun. I know it's a small one but whatever. Haha. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
